1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is related to a server and a method for managing redundant arrays of independent disks (RAID) cards.
2. Description of Related Art
In cloud computing, mainframes have many storage devices where the hard disks are configured as redundant arrays of independent disks (RAID) that can be used by users. Computing capability of a RAID card and peripheral component interconnect-express bandwidth cannot simultaneously handle a large number of requests.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.